1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modified propylene polymer compositions of improved flow and impact resistance. More particularly, the invention relates to blends of sequentially polymerized propylene copolymers with high density ethylene homopolymers and linear low density ethylene copolymers and the visbreaking of these blends to higher flow products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polypropylene is a well known commercial polymer, used for a variety of products such as packaging films and extruded and molded shapes. It is produced by polymerization of propylene over transition metal coordination catalysts, specifically titanium halide containing catalysts. Commercial polypropylene is deficient in resistance to impact at low temperatures, i.e., 0.degree. C. and below. It is known that incorporation of some elastomers, particularly elastomeric copolymers of ethylene and propylene, improves the low temperature impact resistance of polypropylene.
One method of incorporating elastomeric ethylene-propylene copolymers into polypropylene is by sequential polymerization of propylene and ethylene-propylene mixtures. In typical processes of this kind, propylene homopolymer is formed in one stage and the copolymer is formed in a separate stage, in the presence of the homopolymer and of the original catalyst. Mutiple stage processes of this type are also known. Products of such sequential polymerization processes are sometimes referred to as "block copolymers" but it is now understood that such products may rather be intimate blends of polypropylene and ethylene-propylene elastomer. The products of such sequential polymerization of propylene and ethylene-propylene mixtures, are, referred to herein as sequentially polymerized propylene-ethylene copolymers or as in-situ produced copolymers. To maintain separate terminology for the total sequentially polymerized copolymer composition and the elastomeric copolymer fraction thereof, the total copolymer composition is referred to as impact-improved propylene-ethylene copolymer which has a specified content of an elastomeric ethylene-propylene copolymer fraction and which is the product of sequential polymerization of propylene and a propylene-ethylene mixture.
Methods for producing impact-improved, sequentially polymerized propylene-ethylene copolymers are well known. See, for example, "Toughened Plastics" by C. B. Bucknall, Applied Science Publishers Ltd. 1977, pp. 87-90, and T. G. Heggs in Block Copolymers, D. C. Allport and W. H. James (eds), Applied Science Publishers Ltd. 1973, chapter 4. Representative U.S. patents describing such methods are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,200,173-Schilling; 3,318,976-Short; and 3,514,501-Leibson et al.
These impact-improved, sequentially polymerized propylene-ethylene copolymers are sometimes blended with other polymers to improve certain properties. In some cases these impact copolymers are blended with polymers such as high density polyethylene (HDPE) or low density polyethylene (LDPE). See, e.g., the patents cited in the Description of the Prior Art in copending patent application, Ser. No. 444,754, filed Nov. 26, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,385 having a common assignee, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,531. The blends covered in the above-mentioned patent application are blends of impact propylene copolymers and linear-low density ethylene copolymers. Such blends have good impact resistance without excessive loss of stiffness. While such blends are useful in applications requiring high impact resistance, there are applications that require improved flow performance and fabricating performance. It is known by those familiar with the manufacture of propylene polymers that production of high flow polymers in the reactor may be difficult due to chain transfer limitations, and the products thereof may suffer embrittlement. Visbreaking in extrusion equipment provides an alternative route to high flow without these adverse effects. Accordingly, we have now discovered a new composition that has such improved flow performance as obtained through visbreaking with peroxide, along with retention of substantial impact resistance.